Vince Garcia (Evil Things)
Vincent Miguel Garcia, commonly called Vince is one of the main POV characters in Evil Things. Personality and Traits Vince is an older man in his late 40s. He is fairly fit for his age due a background in construction. His jet black beard and hair has began to gray in some areas, his face is deeply lined. And despite living in the southern U.S his entire life, he still carries a distinct Mexican accent. Vince generally maintains a friendly demeanor, however he is not above threatening others when it suits him, such as his interrogation of Ronald. Pre-Apocalypse Vince knew his ex-wife Maria since they were teenagers and at some point he was involved with a gang along with his younger brother Roman, he committed many crimes including robbery, selling of drugs and assaulting a police officer. At some point in his youth he met Hank who acted as a father figure towards Vince and helped him quit the gang and focus on bettering himself, he graduated high school a year late and got a job in construction. He eventually married Maria and had a daughter with her named Rachel. At some point Maria cheated on him with a man named Josh, they eventually separated and Vince moved into an apartment by himself, he had a few brief relationships with other women, but never really moved on from Maria. Killed Victims *Josh (Out of Mercy) *Robert Jones (Zombified) *Roman Garcia (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and hunters Relationships Rachel Garcia Vince has a strong bond with his daughter. He would do just about anything and worked hard his entire adult life to make sure she grew up, smart, healthy and out of trouble. Rachel is without a doubt the person Vince is closest to. Maria Garcia Vince and Maria generally have a great deal of respect and care for each other, despite their troubled marriage and rocky divorce Vince is still very much in love with Maria, though he rarely admits this. Vince has stated that Maria, along with his daughter Rachel are the two most important people in his life. Henry Wallace Vince and Hank share a close friendship. The two first met when Vince was a young man and involved in gang activity. Hank who was a police officer at the time helped turn Vince away from gang life. Vince values the lessons hank taught him and considers him a father. It is revealed after Hank's death that he was there for many important moments in his life, including his marriage to Maria. His death has a great impact on Vince and he expresses regret that he never told him how much he cared for him. Lindsey Wallace Lindsey and Vince are good friends. The two knew each other before the outbreak and briefly dated, though this ended quickly on friendly terms. Liker her father Lindsey would often babysit Rachel when Vince was working long hours. Vince is greatly concerned for Lindsey's safety after her abduction by Allen. Roman Garcia Vince cares a great deal for his younger brother, after Roman's conviction for murder in a gang related shooting Vince is one of the few people who continued to visit him in prison. Though over the years Vince's visits became less and less frequent, much to Roman's anger. Ronald Ronald and Vince have a very uneasy friendship. Vince respects Ronald's intellect and ability to survive, but does not care for his lack of morals and ruthlessness. Vince was angry and upset with Ronald after he intentionally caused Josh's death. Josh Vince dislikes Josh and is openly hostile towards him, this is returned by Josh. Josh acts friendly with Vince in public and even offered him a job though he admits to Vince later this was just to look good in front of Maria. It is also revealed that he looked into Vince's past uncovering his past crimes Josh threatens to tell Rachel about it if he gets in the way of him and Maria this angers Vince who physically attacks him. Later when Ronald mortally wounds Josh Vince is shocked and upset as he never wanted Josh dead. He stabs Josh through the heart,ending his suffering and seems to carry some regret for what happened. Appearances Volumes *An Approaching End *Hunter And Hunted *Secrets in the Dark *On The Devil's Door Trivia *The original draft of Evil Things would have seen the story start with Vince serving a life sentence in prison for murdering Maria's lover (who was unnamed at this point) five years earlier. This was scrapped fairly early on in planning. *Vince's theme is "Through the Valley" by Shawn James & the Shapeshifters Category:Evil Things Category:Evil Things Characters Category:Characters Category:GhostWolf716 Category:Alive Category:POV Characters